Посмотрим правде в глаза
by B.E.S. - fR
Summary: Она боялась, что это конец, что Уолтер примется прощаться. Господи, как человек может настолько вытаять за такой крошечный срок! Но когда Уолтер, к губам которого жена поднесла наполненный стакан, спросил: "Кипячёная?", в душе Китти вспыхнула надежда. (AU)


\- Китти. Китти.

Она вздрогнула и приподнялась, её рука быстро скользнула по плечу и груди Уолтера.

\- Ты проснулся? – У самой голос спросонок был тихим, хрипловатым. – Тебе получше? – Китти взяла лампу и поставила ближе к изголовью кровати. Остальные вопросы застряли в горле, стоило увидеть лицо мужа – не просто осунувшееся, а ссохшееся.

В первые секунды Китти вовсе чудилось, что на неё смотрит другой, совершенно незнакомый человек: черты заострены до предела, кожа серая, покрывшаяся морщинами. Сообразив, что на её собственном лице сейчас читается ужас, Китти заставила себя улыбнуться и бережно провела пальцами по скуле Уолтера. «Какой он холодный…»

\- Жуткое зрелище? – Мужчина попытался ухмыльнуться, однако сил не хватило.

\- Нет, - Китти мотнула головой. – Неожиданное. Как ты?

Уолтер с грехом пополам улыбнулся.

\- Отвратительно. Можешь дать мне воды?

\- Конечно.

Она боялась, что это конец, что Уолтер примется прощаться. Господи, как человек может настолько вытаять за такой крошечный срок?! Но когда Уолтер, к губам которого жена поднесла наполненный стакан, спросил: «Кипячёная?», в душе Китти вспыхнула надежда.

\- Да.

Несколько часов назад он был слишком слаб, чтоб пить. Сейчас же сделал три или четыре медленных, зато крупных глотка.

\- Спасибо. – Он откинулся на подушку. Когда снова взглянул на Китти, увидел в её глазах слёзы, только не разобрал, были то слёзы страха или облегчения.

Китти снова дотронулась до лица мужа, нежно и опасливо. Он так исхудал, что, казалось, любое прикосновение обязано причинять боль – отсюда и опаска. Но Уолтер истолковал её жест иначе.

\- Давай посмотрим правде в глаза: красавцем я никогда не был. – Мужчина удивился, что сумел произнести столь длинную фразу, пусть в финале голос почти сошёл на нет.

Нервно улыбнувшись и вздрогнув одновременно, Китти проглотила подступающие слёзы.

\- Дурак.

\- А это уже обидно.

\- Дурак, - повторила Китти, прикрывая глаза и касаясь лбом виска Уолтера. – Дурак, дурак, дурак, как же ты меня напугал… - Она дрожала.

Прежде чем Уолтер набрался сил на очередную фразу, Китти переместила ладонь на щёку мужа и поцеловала его. Он едва дёрнулся, чтоб поцелуй не пришёлся на губы – риск заражения ведь оставался, - и пробормотал что-то про опасность и про то, что теперь-то Китти может, наконец, отправиться домой.

\- Посмотрим правде в глаза: ты никогда не умел командовать. – Она рассмеялась бы во весь голос, если б не понимала, что кругом сплошное горе и для многих её смех станет злой издёвкой. – Тебе нужно ещё что-нибудь?

\- Воды, снова… - Он знал, что скоро захочет есть, а позднее – хоть как-нибудь помыться. Со вторым пунктом, вероятно, возникнут сложности, но это не конец света. – Что с солевым раствором?

\- Пока не привезли.

Он собрался спросить про других пациентов, да смекнул, что вряд ли ей известно что-нибудь существенное. Она ведь всё время была здесь, с ним. Он ощущал её присутствие, даже когда спал.

\- Китти, ты… - Он облизнул потрескавшиеся губы не менее потрескавшимся языком, который был влажным лишь благодаря только что выпитой воде. – Ты сама в порядке?..

\- Да, ты же столько раз объяснял, что делать и чего не делать, чтоб не заразиться.

\- Я не об этом. – Уолтер сфокусировал на ней взгляд. – Ты тут столько насмотрелась… - Он смущался.

Мягко улыбнувшись, Китти качнула головой.

\- Глупости, даже не бери в голову. Главное, что тебе лучше, а остальное – такая чушь, что и размышлять не стоит. Не думай об этом. Всё хорошо. – Китти снова его поцеловала, сначала в висок, потом в щёку. Время для поцелуев в губы ещё будет, много времени.

Спустя полтора часа Уолтер убедил жену прогуляться и заодно принести ему чего-нибудь поесть. Он действительно проголодался, но не менее важно было дать Китти возможность подышать свежим воздухом.

Китти возвратилась с тарелкой не то каши, не то супа – крупы, проваренной вместе с овощами.

\- Ты до сих пор не ела? – спросил Уолтер. Он справлялся час назад, тогда ответ был: «Нет, мне пока не хочется, честно», и, учитывая окружающую обстановку, не наличествовало повода сомневаться в искренности этих слов.

\- Нет.

Уолтер чуть не сломал зубы о ложку, с которой его кормила жена.

\- Китти!

\- Я не…

\- Китти!

\- Но…

\- Немедленно!

\- Ладно. Доедай, а потом я поищу провизию для себя. Договорились?

Он кивнул.

\- Еда должна быть…

\- …Проваренной, никаких сырых овощей или фруктов, и боже упаси притронуться к некипячёной воде. – Уголок её рта задорно скривился.

\- Столовые приборы…

\- …Тоже должны быть прокипяченными. Я помню.

Уолтер улыбнулся ласково и озорно. Затем посерьёзнел.

\- Вы точно в порядке? Я имею в виду, - он протянул руку и притронулся к животу Китти, - вас обоих.

В этот момент Китти сделалось настолько тепло, настолько уютно - словами не передать. Она и раньше знала, что Уолтер не стал относиться к ней хуже после новости о беременности, что он никогда не будет вымещать какие-то обиды на ребёнке, даже если тот окажется похожим на Чарли. Но сейчас… Сейчас она каждой клеточкой прочувствовала, что Уолтер любит их, как он и сказал – их обоих.

Китти накрыла ладонь мужа своей ладонью, радостно отмечая, что теперь его кожа гораздо теплее - температура тела нормализовалась.

\- У нас всё прекрасно. – Помолчала, вглядываясь в лицо Уолтера, родное и доброе. Худоба, серый оттенок, отсутствие эластичности кожи и, как результат, сплошные морщины никуда не делись, но не меняли ровном счётом ничего. Даже если б Китти заявили, что Уолтер останется таким навсегда, это ничего бы не значило. – И мы оба тебя любим, очень-очень сильно. – Она отложила ложку с тарелкой, подалась вперёд и обняла Уолтера, прижавшись к его груди.

А он поцеловал Китти в макушку.

_Конец_


End file.
